Mi Alice
by Romeo to Juliet
Summary: Porque ni la tortuosa quemazón de la sangre en mi garganta, ni el delicioso olor que esta despedía combinada con el instinto asesino de un vampiro lograrían opacar el olor o sabor de mi pequeña Alice.


_**Que dificil fuen escribir esto porque mis niveles de amor andan por los suelos pero eso cambiara jajajaja este fic se lo dedico a Alice gracias por todo un año de Prepa y por ayudarme en Danza.**_

**_Espero que les guste._**

_**.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-**_

_**Mi Alice.**_

_**Alice**_… mi mera existencia se resumía en esas pequeñas letras, mi_ Alice_.

Todo mi pequeño universo giraba entorno a ella.

Mis ojos la miraban con devoción mientras ella se movía de un lado a otro acomodando los jarrones con flores, había visto la misma rutina por casi media hora y aun no lograba descubrir como es que ella tenia tal… _poder_… sobre mi… en cuanto ella entraba en un radio de menos de 100 kilómetros, su existencia acaparaba toda mi atención, empezando desde mi ligera respiración fingida hasta mi don para percibir emociones.

Mi cuerpo, mi mente, mis ojos… _yo_… la amaba tanto, que no estaba seguro sobre si ese sentimiento, aun era considerado amor, ya que esa palabra no lograba describir todo lo que yo sentía por ella.

Porque si de algo estaba completamente seguro era de que _sin ella_ yo no podría volver a existir o a respirar el aire… _sin ella_… estaba seguro que yo no desearía otra cosa mas que no fuera la muerte, para librarme de tal dolor letal que me causaría su ausencia.

_**Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás que te amo.**_

Esa era una de las pocas cosas que me gustaban de mi vida como vampiro… y era que podía tener toda la eternidad a su lado, pero aun así, había momentos… grandes _momentos en los que la eternidad me parecía un tiempo realmente corto_ para estar a su lado.

No era simplemente_ amor_, era algo más, mucho mas fuerte… la imperiosa necesidad de estar con ella a cada momento, de sentir lo que sentía, de tocarla, de asegurarme que no había visto algo mas en sus visiones… asegurarme de que yo no haría nada que la dañaría.

Todo lo que era, todo lo que hacia, era por ella, yo seguía vivo y respirando por ella, yo tenia una dieta vegetariana, por ella, yo estaba con los Cullen, yo me contenía al oler la sangre de los humanos, yo iba a la escuela, todo… ¡todo!, cada cosa que yo era, cada célula, partícula, cada respiración… _todo era por ella, _porque Alice, mi pequeña Alice era la fuerza que yo necesitaba para superar cualquier cosa.

"_**todo lo que quiero esta en ti"**_

La pequeña poso sus hermosos ojos llenos de curiosidad sobre mi, tal vez imaginándose porque me le había quedado mirando tan fijamente durante casi tres horas seguidas sin siquiera parpadear, sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisita en cuanto aparte mis ojos nervioso, se supone que yo ya tendría que haber dominado mis emociones enfrente de ella, después de tanto años que habíamos estado juntos ya tenia que haberme acoplado a todos sus gestos y emociones…pero al parecer el paso del tiempo era inútil.

Cada vez que ella posaba sus pequeños ojos en mi, me _sentía nervioso, aturdido, ansioso, capaz y extraordinariamente feliz, cada vez que ella me sonreía yo veía la luz en la oscuridad, cada vez que ella me tocaba me hacia pensar que el cielo era estar ahí con ella y que jamás encontraría una sensación mejor._

**Porque ni la tortuosa quemazón de la sangre en mi garganta, ni el delicioso olor que esta despedía combinada con el instinto asesino de un vampiro lograrían opacar el olor o sabor de mi pequeña Alice… porque ella era completa y totalmente inigualable ante mi corazón.**

Y de nuevo la pequeña volvió a posar sus curiosos ojos en mi, examinando, suspire, preparándome para el vuelco de sentimientos que acontecerían en el mismo instante en que la mirase a los ojos.

Justos los mismos que permanecerían toda la eternidad… porque mi amor por ella jamás llegaría a su fin… porque para mi la eternidad era un plazo demasiado pequeño para estar con ella…

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

**Gracias **

**dejen comentarios para que sepa si les gusto a no jajajaja**

**es gratis, rapido y seguro jajajajaja**

**dejen comentario Rosse y Alice y tambien Tanya sip!**


End file.
